I want you,
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Find out what happened between Alvin and Brittany after Chipmunk Adventure. Nine years old, you're never too young to do something like this.


The chipmunk adventure sequel

Rated M lemons

* * *

"Okay, okay, we'll give you half." The chipmunk wearing a native loincloth and a red cap negotiated. He wanted the money he'd been racing with around the world with the girls for.

"AAALLLVVVIIIINNN!" His adopted father yelled one last time to shut him up. But it didn't help the red capped chipmunk's desire for the hundred grand.

"But Dave, think about it, they've got 5 million dollars worth of diamonds, and they owe us a hundred thousand grand!" The chipmunk argued.

Dave had just about it, that was the last straw. "ALVIN! IF YOU MENTION MONEY ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL BE WALKING HOME, GROUNDED! UNDERSTOOD?" Their adopted father burst out.

The chipmunk sighed in fear and defeat. He sat back down, next to his counterpart wearing a pink Egyptian bridal gown.

Alvin frowned throughout the whole trip, he wanted that money so bad, he started ignore everyone in the car, his brothers and friends,...except, maybe, the pink clad chipette who started to show concern.

"Come on, Alvin, it's alright, we did get them in jail didn't we? And we did make it out alive." The pink clad comforted. She secretly didn't care about the money, she just wanted the competition and just wanted to win to impress him. Alright, she admits, she likes him, but never told anyone, and not planning to do so.

The chipmunk with a red cap looked at her confusedly, "You're happy about this? A while ago all you ever talked about was the money, now you're telling me it's okay?" He asked.

"Well, we did get to travel around the world, that's what we dreamed of right?" She said sweetly, trying to show him that she cares.

She hesitantly moved her hand and placed it on top of his, holding it tight. She found his hand surprisingly soft, smooth, making her blush as she held it.

The chipmunk raised an eyebrow confusedly as he felt her soft and delicate fingers pressing against his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked plainly.

"You had me travel around the world, that's what I've always dreamed of. I'm just saying thank you." She answered sweetly.

Despite being sad, the chipmunk couldn't help but force a smile out.

"You saved my life, we're even." He said, thinking back to where the natives almost sacrificed them to a lake full of carnivorous crocodiles.

The pink clad disagreed. Her dream was way more valuable than lives, and she wanted him, she loves him more than anything, being with him was her real dream.

"No, we're not." She replied.

"What?" The chipmunk asked confusedly.

Brittany couldn't find words to answer him, so she put it in action. She slowly leaned over closer to his face, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The chipmunk, surprised, widened his eyes, his heart skipped each beat, as if he couldn't feel his breathing as it was too fast. He didn't know what to say, he was shocked, surprised. Secretly he loved her too, she became his crush ever since the first night they met. He never really wanted to admit it, he didn't want to show anyone he had a soft side.

He looked at the pink clad chipette, dumbfounded, love struck, he didn't know what to do, neither was what to say.

The chipette was in awe of her action, she finally checked one of the top list of the things she wanted to do before she dies. She forced out a sweet and beautiful smile at her counterpart.

The chipmunk was left love struck, languished, stimulated by her kiss. He couldn't move a muscle, he was paralyzed, in love.

"B-Brittany, d-d-did you just,... k-kiss me?" He stuttered.

The chipette let out a sweet, teasing smile, "You want some more? Or somewhere else?" She said, trying to flirt with him.

The red capped chipmunk could hear giggling from his friends and brothers behind his back, he knew they noticed the whole thing. He looked back at the pink clad and mouthed the words "Not here, not now." He whispered.

The pink clad looked at her sisters and his brothers, they were teasingly giggling. But that didn't stop her from wanting him. It's like when she kissed him, he became a magnet to her. The closer they get, the more she wants him.

She sneakily slithered her hand, pressing her fingers against his thighs. Luckily, no one else noticed but him.

Alvin noticed her action and looked at her. "Brittany, don't do that." He whispered. The fingers of her hand slowly reached upwards from his thigh to his stick, quickly arousing it, causing it to become hard and erect.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" He asked as he hid his erection deep under his loincloth.

Making sure no one else notices, she slowly wrapped her fingers around his shaft, rubbing the tip with her thumb. The chipmunk moaned softly.

"Brittany, please, not here." The chipmunk suggested.

Brittany nodded and smiled at him seductively as she took the thumb she used to rub it, placed it inside her mouth and licked it.

"You taste good, I think you've got yourself an appointment." She whispered seductively. "My house, tonight. Get that thing ready." She added.

Alvin was going to agree, but he had a second thought "But what about your sisters, Miss Miller?" He asked.

"Taken care of. Just be there and get ready for your first patient, love doctor." She whispered.

"Of course, my first patient." He replied.

"You're my first love doctor, so be gentle with me." She said seductively.

She placed her head and and laid it down on his crotch. The chipmunk moaned as his fully erect tip poked against her head. Brittany felt this, looked up at him and smiled.

"Looks like you need to be paid in advance, allow me." She whispered lustfully as she began to move her head around his crotch area.

Alvin moaned as she began to squeeze his shaft between her hair and his stomach. He moaned softly in pleasure, not wanting to let the others hear.

"Brittany, stop that." He whispered, but no one seemed to here.

Brittany continued to move her head, she could feel the hard tip poking on her head and smiled as she continued.

Suddenly, Alvin couldn't take the pleasure anymore, he burst out his milk quietly, wetting his loincloth, his thighs, and Brittany's hair. He moaned as it burst out.

Simon noticed this and got worried. "Alvin, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom, that's all." He half lied, he needed to go to the bathroom to wash those milk off.

"Well, no worries, we're here." The car slowed down and stopped next to the Seville household.

The rest of the chipmunks got out of the car. Alvin still had to get Brittany up.

"Hey, Brittany,... get off my lap, we're leaving." The red capped said.

"Oh,.. we're here?" Brittany got up. "Miss Miller, can I use the bathroom first?" She asked,... lied, in fact.

Miss Miller looked at her. "Sure, dear, but we're not waiting long, alright?" She answered.

"It's okay, I'll walk home." She said.

No one argued, it was alright, she'd normally do this anyway. "Okay, dear, but don't take too long."

Brittany got out of the car and closed the door. She started to walk towards Alvin, but someone stopped her.

"Hey, Brittany." Eleanor called out.

She turned around and asked "What?"

"What's that on your hair?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin, from a distance, heard this and started shaking.

Brittany flipped her hair to look. It was some of Alvin's seeds, scattered across her hair, white and sticky. She looked back and Eleanor and started to think of a comeback.

"Uh,... I-I I don't know. Maybe a it was a bird." She looked up and pretended. She always was a good actress.

"Well, you should really get that cleaned up, deer." Miss Miller spoke up. "Well, anyways, we're leaving now. See you later." She said.

"See you, Miss Miller." She waved as the car recklessly drifted off. Well, that's Miss Miller.

She walked towards Alvin, grabbed his wrist and took him inside. Ignoring the calls from his brother and Dave, he led him straight upstairs, to his room, and locked the door.

"Brittany, what are you do-" Alvin couldn't finish, Brittany cut her off.

"Shut up and sit down!" She commanded angrily.

He obeyed her and sat down on his bed. She approached him angrily, making Alvin gulp.

Brittany pushed him, making him lie down on the bed.

"Brittany, what's your damage?" He asked.

"You got some on my hair, sudsi, you're gonna pay for that." She said, quietly.

"But yo-"

"Shut up!" She cut him off.

Alvin gulped again. Whatever happened to her hair was her fault.

She knelt down on the foot of the bed, between Alvin's open legs. She looked at the wet spot on his loincloth and a huge bulge under it. She smiled and took untied the cover, revealing Alvin's manhood.

She awed in the sight of the huge, rock - hard erection. It was partially wet on the tip, and what surprised her the most, is it was even longer than her face.

"Wow, is that even normal?" She asked.

Alvin smiled evilly, "Normal? Never heard of it."

He shoved his tip between Brittany's lip, making her jump back in surprise. "Hey, if you want me to suck your dick, just say so!" She complained.

"Then do it now." He commanded.

"Gladly." She inched closer and licked his tip intensely, lubing it with her hot and warm saliva.

"Oh,... yeah,... that's nice." Alvin moaned.

Brittany frowned at him,... she grabbed hold of the shaft and squeezed it tightly. Alvin moaned in pain.

"Nice? I'll show you nice!" She said angrily as she closed her lips on his tip, licking it and making it wet, sucking everything that comes out, pee and pre.

She began to take on all of it, all length, making it poke down at the back of her throat. She literally nearly swallowed it, swallowed something as big as her face.

"Uh,... what the,... all of it?" Alvin moaned in pleasure and shock. Brittany smiled and bobbed down faster.

"Aww,... yeah,..." Alvin moaned. "Y-you're really awesome at this,... uh,...yeah." He moaned.

Alvin began to feel the pressure on his shaft rise up, liquid also came up on the neck of his erection. He was close to it.

"Brittany,... It's going to explode,... uh!" He warned.

The pink clad grinned and decided to tease him a little for what he did to her hair. She pulled out of him and used his front teeth to bite his tip. Alvin hissed in pain.

"Uh,... Brittany, that stings!" The chipmunk exclaimed.

The Chipette grinned wider and bit harder, Alvin hissed even louder.

"Brittany, stop that,... it isn't funny!" The chipmunk scolded.

Brittany obeyed and licked his tip intensely, then again, Alvin moaned in pleasure.

The chipmunk was getting close, he couldn't hold it any longer, stopping it would be inevitable.

"Brittany,... it's going to,.." Alvin warned one more time.

This gave Brittany the signal to catch everything that comes out of it, she closed her leads on his head and licked faster.

"Brittany, I'm gonna,... uhh!" Alvin started to leak out, but he held it back longer. Liquid started to build up inside the neck of his shaft, he knew it was going to be a huge load.

"B-Brittany, I'm." One last warning, but he still held it back. More of his seeds built up inside him, it felt like he was going to flood the whole room with it.

"Uuuhhh!" With one last moan, he couldn't hold it any longer. His seeds burst out of his tip, all of it, firing directly inside Brittany's mouth. There were lots of it, and I mean lots, it couldn't even fit inside her mouth.

She swallowed it whole as the seeds continued to shoot out of his tip like a shotgun of sperms. She began to drink from it, everything that comes out, salty and creamy, she drank it down directly.

Once she knew Alvin was dried out, she pulled away, wiped her mouth and looked at him with a satisfied grin.

"Wow, you took on all of it? Drank it down?" Alvin awed.

Brittany smiled and grabbed him by chest and pushed him down the bed.

"I was getting a little thirsty." She licked his entire face, lustfully. "Give me more of it tonight." She licked him one more time. "Hopefully, I'd be thirsty again." She licked him once more, lustfully, with her libidinous tongue. "Fill yourself up, and meet me." Another large slurp sound was made when she licked him one more time before parting away.

She walked towards the door, but before she could open it, Alvin spoke up.

"Hey, what about that advanced payment?" Alvin asked.

Brittany frowned and let go of the door knob. She looked at him and angrily walked up towards him. She pushed him down, making him lie down on the bed again as she took off her transparent Egyptian skirt, revealing a wet spot on her panties.

She set her panties aside, revealing her wet and pink treasure. "You want your payment?" She asked.

Alvin's shaft became twice as hard and twice as long.

Brittany sat down on his face, his wet, innocent, unused, virginity on Alvin's lips.

"LICK!" She commanded.

Alvin didn't protest, he stuck out his tongue and licked everything he could on those wet slit.

"Mmmm,.. *gasp* n-nice." She moaned.

"Now, stick it inside! Deep!" She commanded, and Alvin obeyed.

He struck it inside like a sword and began licking her interior.

"Uh,... uh,... *gasp* yeah, deeper,... uh, *gasp* uh,.. uh,.." She moaned in pleasure and lust.

She felt a tingly sensation inside her slit, something tickling her brain, warming up her body temperature, she was close,... very close.

"Uh,... yeah,... I'm g- *gasp* I'm gonna burst *gasp*, yeah,... deeper." She moaned pleasurably as she was getting close.

"Uh,... yeah, Al- AAAALLVVVIIINNN!" With one last moan and a quiet scream, she reached her peak and sent odorless cervical fluid gushing out of her slit, directly inside Alvin's mouth.

The red capped began sucking, gulping down everything she has to give.

"Uh,... yeah,... suck it dry." She commanded.

After a few moments of sitting on him, she sat up and looked at him. His mouth was wet from the fluid she burst out, lots of it.

"Oh, yeah. You taste good." He complimented on the honey taste of her cervical fluid.

"Oh,... really? Let me taste." She leaned closer and kissed him. She shoved her tongue inside him and licked his insides. She tasted the sweet flavor of his tongue and the fluid she gave him. They pulled out of the kiss but their tongues still licked each other, making sticky and mixed saliva drip out.

They finally took their tongue back after a few minutes. Brittany put her clothes back on and walked towards the door. Before heading out, she blew Alvin a kiss, then closing the door.

"This day is going to be great." Alvin whispered.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Alvin had his sweater on and his usual red cap that he never goes without. He was on his way to Brittany's, getting ready for his 'appointment'. He reached the Miller household, but before he could knock on the door, he noticed a note, a pink paper with his name of it, "Alvin" in cursive. That's Brittany, alright.

He took the note and read.

_Hey, Alvie,_

_The door's unlocked just for you. You want me? Come find me, and take me, I'm all yours. ***Kiss mark***_

_~Brittany~ XXX_

"This is going to be the best night ever." He said. He twist the doorknob, and like what the note said, it wasn't lock. He got inside and locked the door. He started walking around towards her room. Sure enough, she was in there. There was a pink panties hanging on the door, written on it were the words "Take me like there's no tomorrow, I love you, Alvie.", and it had a damp spot under it. Alvin took it from the door and licked the wet part. "It's Brittany, alright." She thought.

Inside the the panties, she found another note. Pink, and soggy, probably her cervical fluid. Alvin took it and read it.

_Like what you see? You can keep it. Want more? Open the door undressed._

_~Brittany~_

Alvin obeyed the note. He placed the thong inside his pocket and took off his sweater and underwear, revealing his now erect manhood. He opened the door like the note said, and found Brittany lying on her bed. She had a pink tank top and a pink skirt. She opened her legs to reveal what was under it, she wasn't wearing her underwear and sticky, transparent liquid dripped from it to her bed.

"Well, someone's excited." She said seductively, looking at Alvin's straightened up erection.

"I could say the same." He answered, looking at her wet and pink spot.

"Come here and take my clothes off. I'll let you do it." She offered.

Alvin didn't hesitate. He first, slid her skirt off, revealing her complete innocent and virgin slit. It turned Alvin on, making his shaft longer and harder than before.

Alvin worked up on her tank top, sliding it over her head. They might still be nine years old, but she already has a slightly small elevation on her chest, and a pink, luscious nipple. Alvin couldn't help but drool over it. It was perfect.

Brittany noticed what he was looking at, and smiled teasingly. "You want it? Lick it, suck it, taste it, it's all yours." She invited.

Alvin didn't take any second thought, he leaned over and his tongue out, licking her perfectly round elevation.

"Mmmm,... yeah,... lick it,... uh,... yeah, good boy." She moaned in through the pleasure of her sensitive nipples being licked. She loved the feeling.

Alvin took one hand and rubbed the other elevation, while his other hand struck below and rubbed Brittany's jewel. Her slit turned even more wet, juices started to flow out of it slowly as she felt another tidal wave of pleasure hit her.

"Uh,... yeah,... Alvin. Put it inside me,..." She instructed.

Alvin obeyed and stabbed his finger inside her virginity, moving it up and down, in and up over and over,... Brittany moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"Uh,... yeah,... I love you,... oh yeah!" She moaned louder as her peak reached her.

Brittany took one of her hand and stroked his erect shaft the was poking on her stomach.

"Uh,... yeah,... Brittany,... just like that,... Oh My God, I love you." Alvin moaned as Brittany continued to stroke on his shaft.

"Alvin,... I won't last long,... uh,... uh,... I - can't , I can't hold it in." She moaned as her peak was slowly building up.

"Don't try,... to hold it in." Alvin suggested, as he was also near his climax.

"Uh,... I'm gonna,... UUHHH!" With one last scream, Brittany erupted her fluid directly on Alvin's finger.

"Ah,... Brittany,... I'm n-not,.. I'm,.. uh yeah,.. I'm UUUHH!" Alvin couldn't hold himself either. His erection blew up three times, giving his seeds to Brittany's hand.

Brittany gathered all his seeds on one finger and shoved it inside her, going deeper, making sure his seeds make it inside her slit. She felt a few of his seeds inside her, it was warm,... a sweet sensation. She wanted more of it - inside her, all of it.

"Uh, yeah,... I love you." She pulled Alvin's neck and pressed her lips against his. Her small, warm tongue filled with her saliva slithered inside his mouth, sharing her fluids with him. Alvin did the same, they wrestled with their tongues, swallowing their mixed saliva, tasting good, they knew they were a perfect match.

Brittany pulled out, making their mixture of DNA drip out of her chin. She smiled at him lustfully. She licked his face hard, dampening his face with her warm fluid.

"Alvin,... stick it inside me, please. I want you,... inside me,... all of it." Brittany stated.

Alvin hesitated. "But we're still nine years old. We're chipmunks and we mature early. What if I get you pregnant?" Alvin said.

Brittany didn't care. She wanted to have him inside her, even if it means having a child,... so be it.

"Then get me pregnant. That's what I mean by having all of you inside me." She licked him again. "I'm still a virgin,... but I don't want you to hold back." She licked his mouth "If I scream, go faster." She bent down and licked his manhood, Alvin moaned in pleasure.  
"This guy wants it,... how about you?" She kept licking his tip. "If you stop, I'll hate you." She kept licking faster, Alvin can't hold for long.

She noticed this and smiled. "How about a little warm up." She stroked shaft with her hand while licking the tip.

"Uh,.." Alvin moaned, and without warning, he shot up his seeds directly on her face, some landing inside her mouth.

"More." She said, stroking him again.

"Uh! Y-yeah,... I love you." Alvin moaned even louder.

He didn't last long either, he burst out his seeds, nearly all of it on her face, some landed on her hair. A result, she had a shower of Alvin's sperms, and she loved it. Her face was filled with it, like she came out of the pool. Her hair was wet with white and sticky milk, she flipped it over her mouth and licked it.

"You taste good,... now stick it inside me." She instructed.

Alvin agreed this time. She pushed Brittany off, she landed on her back on the bed. He lined up his penis, rubbing in circular motion on her damp and wet entrance.

"Uh,... yeah,... put it inside me,... please take me." She pleaded.

"Brittany, are you sure?" He made sure.

"Please, ram it in. Push it in and don't slow down. If I scream, go faster, now put it in, please, I beg you." She pleaded again.

"3...2...1..." With the countdown, Alvin pushed hard, very hard inside Brittany's innocence, stealing it away from her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brittany screamed as hard as she could as she felt her hymen being torn apart. She felt Alvin slowing down, this made her complain.

"ALVIN! I SAID IF I SCREAM GO FASTER!" She demanded.

"But I do- UUH!" Before he could finish, Brittany kicked his scrotum, making him groan in pain.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, NOW FASTER!" Brittany commanded.

Alvin sighed and rammed back in and out of her, fast and deep, extremely deep.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brittany let out an ear piercing scream as Alvin rammed back inside her with great speed. She felt pleasure, lustful pleasure, at the same time, extreme pain.

Alvin heed her command 'scream, go faster.' and he did. This made Brittany scream out louder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ALVIN FASTER! AAHHH!" She screamed louder as she felt blood flowing out of her, the blood of her now dead innocence and virginity. There's no way to take it back now, it's gone, forever, but she didn't care, Alvin's way too important.

"Brittany,... I'm closing in! Ah!" Alvin warned.

"Faster,... uh,... I want yo-,... uh,.. uh,... inside me, now!" She pleaded.

"Not yet!" Alvin refused, this made Brittany frown.

She clenched and tightened her walls around her, making her feel more pain. "AAHH,... Do it,... come inside me." Brittany pleaded.

"No,... not yet." Alvin was building up his climax, building up all his fluids to spill all of it inside her.

Brittany's pain subsided after a few minutes, with the pain gone, she only felt pleasure. She wanted it,... more and more,... her lust and desire for this was louder than the fear of being scolded for sexual immorality.

"Alvin,... uh,.. uh,... I'm going ,..." Brittany was near, she wanted him to go faster.

Alvin felt most of his seeds building up at the top of his shaft, ready to come out any minute, but he held it back. He wanted more of it to head in inside her.

"A-Alvin,..." Brittany began panting hard as she reached her peak. But Alvin didn't want it to end yet, he pulled out of her.

"Alvin,... wh-what are you doing? I was there,... please put it back, please, please, please." She begged as hard as she could, but Alvin refused.

"Not yet,..." He answered, stroking his shaft, waiting for all of him to build up.

Once he couldn't hold it any longer, he rammed back inside her,... she moaned again.

Brittany's climax was coming back shortly after,... she was close, panting hard.

''Alvin, Alvin, uh,.. Alvin,.." She mentioned his name.

Both tried to delay their climax just to make it last longer. But they couldn't hold it in for any longer,... they had to.

"Uh,... Alvin,... Alvin,... AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNN!" With one last scream of her name, she reached her peak, the longest orgasm she ever felt.

"BBBBRRRIIIIITTTTAAANNNYYY!" Alvin screamed as he shot all of his semen, sperm, and seeds inside her, flowing towards her womb,... all of it, bursting six times,...

"ALVIN, DON'T STOP YET!" She screamed, Alvin obeyed. This was the longest orgasm she ever felt,...

"AAAALLVVVVIIINNN!" Her orgasm lasted for a whole five minute! The best feeling in the whole world, thought to be a myth, experience by her.

"Uh, *pant* Alvin,... that was great,... uh,... yeah." She moaned. Even without her orgasm, Alvin still continued to push in into her, trying hard to let more of his seeds come out, but unfortunately, he was all empty.

"You dried me up." Alvin panted.

"Why,... why am I not surprised." She said, panting. "I'm glad I had my first time with you." She said.

"I'm glad I had mine with you." He said. Then something occurred to him, "You're going to be pregnant, expect being sick tomorrow."

"I'm having your child, you should be happy." She said.

"How does it feel like inside there?" He asked pointing to her stomach.

"It feels hot. Full of your sperms, if that's what it's called, I think." She answered.

"It's going to make you pregnant. Are you sure you wanted to have my child?" He asked.

"Our child, Alvin. You did this to me, no, I mean I made you do this to me. And you're going to help me keep it." She said.

"I couldn't be anymore happier. A child having a nine year old mother." He said.

"Well, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed, and maybe for another round?" she said.

"Ahh, come here." He said, cuddling her, thrusting his manhood inside her again. She moaned as he pushed up and down, not caring if something comes out or not.

Both of them fell asleep in that position, in her room. Luckily no one would come in.

* * *

**Please review, that's all.**


End file.
